Nightmares
by Raichuu
Summary: 1x4: Heero is having nightmares, and Quatre sees them as well. R&R! REVISED


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for the 2 pennies in my pocket.

Archive: None as of yet, but as before you take.

Pairings: 1x4 and 3x2x5

Warnings: Hmm… yaoi. That's about it

Nightmares

In the early morning hours at the Winner mansion, rain hit the window panes. The thunder echoed throughout the house. A lone figure lies in his bed watching the lightning run across the sky. His eyes were glazed over, and his blonde hair matted to his face with sweat. He has always wakened from his dreams in this fashion. He could never remember much about them. All he knew was the dreams were not his own. They belonged to the one person he felt closer to than anyone.

Quatre feared that every night he awoke like this, his friend was suffering ten times worse than he. Quatre pictured a dark, unruly haired, blue eyed boy lying in his bed still having those nightmares he could not awaken from.

Quatre set his mind; he had to help his friend. But he was not sure how he was going to go about it. Heero would probably kill him first before admitting to his weakness. Quatre sat up in bed and looked out the window. He was so very tired, physically and emotionally.

oo

Heero woke early, as he always did. But no one knew the reason behind it. It was not by choice, but if he had one he would sleep a bit later then 4:30 in the morning. But it was the same thing every morning. He would wake up in a cold sweat and panting.

He saw faces from his past, and events he did not want to re-live again. More than anything Heero wanted the nightmares to stop; even if it was just for one night. He closed his eyes and listened to the night sounds in the house and the storm outside his window. Quatre, Duo and himself were the only ones at this safe house Quatre picked out. Trowa and Wufei were off on another mission in a different country. This left Duo a little depressed, for he wanted his lovers with him.

Heero remembered the warning they left with him, that if he even looked at Duo they would kill him. At one point Duo and Heero were what everyone called a couple, but all they did was share a bed. Duo wanted more, but Heero did not, so they separated and Duo turned to Wufei and Trowa. Heero was happy for them, but he could not help but feel lonely. 'Soldiers are not meant to have lovers.' A voice echoed through his thoughts. It was back again… He was about to respond when he heard footsteps outside his door. Whoever it was, was either small or trying not to make any noise. Heero thought the later of the two as his hand reached under his pillow for his weapon.

The footsteps stopped right by his door. A small knock sounded, that left him a bit confused, and who would be up this early?

Whoever it was did not wait for an answer. "Heero?" a small voice called out.

Heero relaxed somewhat, he knew that voice well; he heard it often, calling to him in his dreams.

"What do you want?" Heero asked quietly, Duo was in the next room still asleep. Quatre opened the door and looked around towards the bed where Heero was lying there looking at him.

"I just thought-" Quatre stopped when he got partly into the room. He did not want Heero to know that he was invading his dreams. "Never mind, I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Quatre walked back out of the room and closed the door. He sighed heavily and headed down stairs to start his breakfast. Quatre knew neither of his comrades would be down for a while yet.

He barely made a sound as he made his way down the stairs. Upon entering the dark kitchen, he turned on the lights and jumped in surprise.

"Trowa? Wufei? I thought you two were in Asia? How did you find this place?" Quatre asked as he put his hand over his heart willing it to slow down.

"Sorry we gave you a start, little one." Trowa smiled one of his rare smiles at his best friend, while sipping at his coffee he made earlier for himself and Wufei.

Quatre began making his morning tea as Wufei spoke, so quietly Quatre almost missed what he said, "We were, but the house we were staying at was found. Duo told us where you three were so we came here."

"Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" Quatre cared greatly for his friends' safety, sometimes he cared too much.

Wufei nodded informing him that they were all right and sat down at the kitchen table. He was weary from the trip. Trowa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Quatre couldn't help but smile at the scene and feel a small pang of something he could not recognize.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. Duo will be happy to see you guys. He has been driving Heero mad for the past week. His room is upstairs, second door on the right. But be careful. Heero is awake and his room is right next to Duo, he's not in a good mood this morning." Quatre smiled a sad smile, "But when is he ever?" He said sadly hoping they wouldn't hear that last comment and he set about making his tea again.

Trowa and Wufei looked at each other. Trowa had found out about how Quatre felt for the moody pilot a while ago. He had heard Quatre crying in his room. Trowa walked in to find Quatre lying in his bed, facing the window. Quatre tried to hide the fact he was crying, but he just could not help it. He hated to be thought of as weak, especially in front of the others. Quatre told Trowa everything; the dreams, the sorrow and anger they held. The hope that was there, that someone would save him from those dreams.

Trowa did his best to comfort his friend, but he was not experienced in this type of thing. Trowa stayed with Quatre till he fell asleep again. Trowa kept quiet about it, though it was killing him, not being able to help his friend when he had helped him in so many ways.

Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa all sat in quiet for awhile, each one not wanting to break the silence. A voice spoke up from the door way making Quatre jumped and Trowa and Wufei stare. No one had heard him approach.

"Why don't you just tell him?" The shadow spoke.

"What?" Quatre squeaked out. He felt his face grow hot and wished the lights were off.

The shadowed figure walked into the light revealing a handsome boy clad in a pair of tight blue jeans with a loose navy-blue t-shirt. His cobalt blue eyes never leaving the crystal blue eyes of the other boy in front of him.

Heero then turned and glared at the other two men sitting in the kitchen next to his Quatre. Trowa got the hint and took Wufei's hand. They walked up the stairs towards Duo's room.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Heero repeated himself once they were alone again.

"Heero, I-" Quatre didn't like to put on the spot like this.

"I'm sorry."

Quatre stared at Heero, did he just say that? "What for?" Quatre asked cautiously.

"About earlier, I didn't mean to snap."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. I shouldn't have walked in on you." He smiled at the dark haired youth in front of him as he picked up his tea cup and walked with it to the sink.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Heero repeated again.

"What do you mean?" Quatre looked into the window by the sink. He couldn't see outside of it because it was still to dark and the kitchen was much too bright. The light reflecting off the glass made it into a mirror. He just did not think he could look Heero in the eyes at the moment.

"You can see into my dreams. I felt someone there, watching everything. But I never knew who it was. I figured it out when you came into my room." Heero took a step closer and Quatre turned around to face him.

"I never meant to. It-it just happened. I'm sorry; I know it invades your privacy-"

"Be quiet." Heero grabbed for the blonde and pulled him closer as his lips caught Quatre's. Quatre was shocked, he could not think straight. Heero was kissing him. _Heero_ was _kissing him_.

Heero was not prepared for how the simple act of touching lips could make you feel. Quatre was the one who pulled back having to catch his breath. Heero backed up, panicked that he had done the wrong thing. He was not even sure that Quatre returned his feelings. Quatre was just staring at him with glazed over eyes.

Heero took a step back, totally prepared for Quatre to strike him. He would not blame the blonde for doing so. Quatre might look small and weak, but there were good reasons for him being a Gundam pilot.

Quatre was more shocked then anything. Heero, the perfect solider, who had no emotion on the battle field or off as far as he could tell, had just kissed him. This had to be a dream or something along those lines.

Heero's expression never changed, but his eyes told Quatre everything. Quatre couldn't help but smile, and a smile was all it took. Somehow both of them knew, neither of them would wake up with nightmares again.


End file.
